I Like the Way You
by nystagmus
Summary: Duo’s lips slid down his neck with breathless words of worship sung into his skin. 2x1 oneshot songfic Lemon


Disclaimer: Don't own the song nor Gundam Wing. Just felt like using them for fun.

Warnings: Lemon whoot of the 2x1 kind!

/There's so many things I like about you, I..  
I just don't know where to begin/

Blue eyes looked at him from the dance floor silently daring the other to make a move. His expression changing from one of a naïve boy to that of seduction only to be hidden from the other as he looked away. Indigo eyes watched the sway of hips before the dancers around him again engulfed the slender body.

A pause in the music, the rhythm of the dancers slowing and fazing back to the upbeat motion as the beat ran through the floors.

Time to move.

/I like the way you, look at me with those beautiful eyes/

His heart rattled in his chest, every bone in his body throbbing with the music. Bodies crushed together, panting in barely contained ecstasy as the young man weaved through the crowd. His target now in sight. Duo smiled darkly as he watched his Asian lover dance carelessly with the mob of people.

The lights flickered, flashing over their heads as smoke scented with sex, sweat, and alcohol hazed through their minds. Another flash of blue, a sensual sway, and a soft chuckle as warm hands latched onto his hips. Two bodies crushed together.

Skin touched skin, heated breath danced across his chest. Their night had just begun.

/I like the way you, act all surprised/

Duo crushed his body forward, sliding his leg between Heero's, causing the other to throw his head back in a silent scream of pleasure. The friction of their two bodies mixed with the others around them.

Heero smiled, hands raised high in the air above him as he danced against Duo. The music in the club coursed through his body, his mind unable to stop the urge to move. Tonight he'd let his body rule his mind, and allow his passion for the other rise above whatever logic his conscience could handle.

After all, nothing is wrong with a little… fun.

Duo's lips slid down his neck with breathless words of worship sung into his skin. His hands tracing the contours of his lover's body. Tonight, was theirs.

/I like the way you, sing along/

Their hearts beat in a wild frenzy and the air around them tightened its hold, their bodies once again crashed together as they moved in sync, allowing the music to move them. With his desire held tightly in his grasp Duo ground his hips forward, Heero's pleasure vibrating through their connected bodies. He didn't have to hear the response, feeling it… Now that was everything he needed.

/I like the way you, always get it wrong/

Duo closed his eyes, allowing his sense of feeling take over. Fiery breath skimmed over his body, tickling his skin into a field of Goosebumps. Soft hair trailed beneath his chin, over his neck sending faint shocks through his body. This was bliss.

Heero sighed, his body content, instinct taking over. There was no room for thought as the body towering above his brought on feelings better left for private sessions. Sweat shone on his skin blinking as the lights and lasers coated his figure. Electric.

/I like the way you, clap your hands/

Searching hands roamed over him, making Duo groan with an animalistic cry. The need, no, his need for the other dancing against him climbed to an unnatural height. His heart raced, he knew it wouldn't be long now. His control teetered against his sanity, tugged at his senses, and begged to be let go. He pushed forward, guiding Heero slowly through the masses.

The music still throbbed deeply within his mind as Duo lead him away from the people. The feel of the others around him thinning out until just the two of them remained connected. Their forms continued to slide against one another as the taller of the two lead them further from the herd of people.

/I like the way you, love to dance/

The cool air shocked his system as they pushed through the doors. The bouncer shaking his head, amused, as the two remained attached to each other. His mind was in a haze, clouded by the lust his lover so easily made his body feel. Heero craved Duo in ways he never imagined, but somehow always knew to exist. And Duo fed from his lovers need. Their want for one another overruling all natural thought.

--

Duo fumbled with the keys as he crushed Heero between himself and the door, their lips crashing together in a long awaited kiss. Now this was what heaven tasted like. He smiled against his lover's lips. Their bodies responding to their desire. Passion growing.

The door opened, and his tongue slid over Heero's lips begging the other for entrance. They pushed forward, moving on autopilot through the house. Their tongues fighting in a fierce battle for dominance. Silence washed through them yet the music still remained.

/I like the way you, put your hands up in the air/

Heero tossed his hands over his head, feeling Duo grasp clumsily at his shirt's hem. Their bodies broke apart, his shirt nothing more then a forgotten memory lying on the floor. Time slowed, fingers searching, tearing, removing, feeling, and gliding with practiced ease over the other's body. Finding places that only the most intimate of lovers would know of.

Duo sighed pleasantly as Heero ran his fingers through his hair, pulling the long strands from their confined hold. He pushed Heero back, gently placing his partner onto the silky sheets covering their bed. Leaning in once again for a kiss.

/I like the way you, shake your hair/

Silken strands enveloped their bodies, hiding them in a sleek chestnut curtain. Hands exploring one another as their senses peaked to new levels. Hot breath tickled his skin as the hands continued on with their task, removing the rest of the clothes from Heero's tempting body. Sliding the pants from his other's hips and attacking the newly exposed flesh with his needy lips. Duo kissed, nipped, and licked at Heero's skin, showering his body with adoration. His fingers tracing intricate designs that could only be felt, and bringing beautiful cries from the lips of his soul mate.

/I like the way you, like to touch/

Duo pulled his body over Heero's bringing back the much wanted friction between the two, pulling pants of ecstasy from both of them and making his body scream for more. Slender arms wrapped around his neck pulling his head down into another searing kiss as their bodies moved against each other. Hungry, hushed whispers of love breaking through each time their mouths parted for air. Wiry legs wrapped around his waist begging for more contact. Needing a feeling far more intimate.

/I like the way you, stare so much/

Duo smiled, the warmth radiating through the two as he stared deep into Heero's eyes, easing his lover and preparing him for the events to follow. Dark blue eyes clouded over as his lover's sex filled his body, reverberating shocks sending his nerves on end, back arching, and his mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure.

Their bodies rocked together, moving as one, and raising the steaks as the pressure began to build. Liquid fire ran through their bodies, pushing and prodding their senses and making them crave more.

Duo pulled Heero up, cradling the smaller body against his, moving within his love with smooth strokes, bringing forth the cries that never failed to send him over the edge. Completing the dance with a soft caress and a passionate kiss.

Duo turned their bodies around resting Heero's head against his chest and playing halfheartedly with his hair. Their breaths finally slowing to a steady pace and their ecstasy eased.

/But most of all…   
Yeah…  
Most of all.../

"Heero?"

"Mmm? What?"

"I like the way you move!"

--0--

Soo… That kind of came out rather unexpectedly. Damn you I-POD and showing me cool songs –twitches-. Review? Please? Yanno I like them –hearts- Oo My first lemon so don't kill me if it sucks and I know this story doesn't make much sense, but the song made me do it.


End file.
